Attack on Online
by rabbitbat123
Summary: When Kirito and Asuna discover a new game called Attack on Titan they realized the people have no memory of the real world. Can they help the people from this nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Asuna and I just finished the game SAO. We did it the right way, and we weren't on a death sentence.

We flew through space, and I thought everything was perfect. Then my curiosity took over me. This small light in the distance sparkled. I never saw this world, no one has. I grabbed Asuna wrist as we flew towards it. Then a bright light blinded me, and the next thing I remembered was a girl leaning over me. "Are you alright, Eren." The girl with the black shoulder length hair said.

"Who the hell is Eren? Where's Asuna?" I asked.

"You..silly" she laughed. I got on my feet, and looked around. Where is Asuna? Please be okay. This world is a scary place. In the distance were tall walls with these huge humans guarding them. This place brings the chills up my spine.

"Watch out Jaeger!" a short guy with black hair that layed on his forehead said.

He ran towards me. He put his hands in front of him, and shoved me out of the way of a huge mutated human creature. He fell with me as we rolled. I was on my back, and he was hovering over me. "You need to get your shit together" he told me with a serious tone.

"Sorry...dude" I studdered

"'Sorry dude?' No you refer me as caption Levi. You should know this Jaeger! "

"Yeah...The thing is I don't know a Jaeger. "

"That's your last name brat"

"I'm not Eren Jaeger"

"Jaeger did you hit your head?"

"No! That's just not my name"

"Well I can care less about your name, just kill the titan."

I guess he was referring to the huge human that was running in the distance.

"I...dont know how" I studdered. This is really strange.

Levi got off me, and then grabbed me by my shoulders. He dragged me to a wagon, and sat me up there. "Try not to get yourself killed" he warned.

I knodded, but I was confused. Doesn't he know that if you die you'll just wake up in reality. I know reality is scary, but it's something you have to face.

Levi flew after the titan. He sliced the back of its neck. The titan started to tilt, and then it fell on its face. So that's how you kill them. This is the same kind of monster I had to verse in level 70 in SAO. I GOT THIS! My grin went cheek to cheek. I was out control. I glided to the group of titans. I started to slice their necks left and right.

I must've killed ten before my energy ran low, and there wasn't anything to kill. Shit! How did I stop this thing. "Eren! " I heard voices behind me. The gas let up, and I flew in the ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Levi behind me. I got up, and dusted my pants with my hands.

I looked up at him when he backhanded me. "Are you crazy? You could've gotten yourself killed"

"I'm crazy? I killed a lot of these bastards. "

"Doesn't matter. They'll just come back. Let's head back"

What's wrong with his confidence? I have to look for Asuna. Levi grabbed my arm, and dragged me back to the wagon. About five minutes later we reached these huge walls that stood sixty meters tall. When we got in there. We stopped at this castle. A castle! I never been to one before. It's going to be so cool.

I got off the wagon, and searched for Asuna. I couldn't find her. She can't be dead, she can't! I felt arms go around my waist. I turned to see Asuna smiling. I hugged her, and she almost cried.

"Where were you? " I asked

"I was here in this yard" she responded

"Where were you?"

"Outside these walls. These walls protect these humans from bigger humans. That's all I know."

"They're called titans, and they eat any human they lay there eyes on" A tall guy said interfering with our conversation.

He looked over six foot tall. He had blonde hair, and looked built. "My name is Reiner. Are you a new cadiet? " he asked Asuna.

"You could say that" she smiled.

"Well you are the cutest cadiet I ever seen" he flirted.

I put my arm in front of Asuna. I pushed her behind me, and bared my teeth at Reiner. "Never call Asuna cute. She is a human being not a puppy dog. Get that through your head...ass"

"So we have lovers" he mocked "That's cute, to bad she is going to lose interest in you when she knows me"

I extended my fist into his left eye. I got him off guard, but he looks tough. I kicked his gut flinging him to the ground. I started to kick him repeatedly until someone behind started to pull me away. "Calm down" a soft voice danced in my ear. It was Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There layed Reiner, bloody but still cocky. "You're as weak as this relationship" he laughed.

I didn't hold back. I flung my body onto his chest, and started to punch his face until I felt better. So we could be here for hours.

Levi started to pull me back. My feet started to drag. "Calm yourself" Levi yelled. I kept trying to push forward. Anger kept building up inside of me. Levi held my arms back, and since I didn't stop squirming. Levi kicked my leg making me fall to the ground. "I'm not going to say this again. Calm yourself" Levi repeated with a stern tone.

I layed on the ground, and started to laugh. "I guess my anger can get the best of me"

"Well don't let that happen again," sighed Levi.

"I won't" I got off the ground, and walked over to Reiner. I held out my hand, and help him up. I apologized, and took Asuna's hand. I then went inside into the castle. I had nowhere to go. So Asuna and I found an empty room, and sat in there. We had to discuss something in private.

"So should we tell them?," I asked Asuna.

"I don't know. These people seem like they lived in this universe all there life. Its like they logged into this world, and they forgot about their old one. I wonder how long they were in here for. It couldn't be that long because their reality body is still alive. Maybe we should help, but not now. Give them a chance to be ready," She responded.

"Okay, the captain keeps calling me a name by Eren. Do you know one?"

"I don't. I wonder if he is important. He seems well known. When we get back into the real world we have to do research."

I was about to respond when the girl with shoulder length black hair came in. "What are you doing here?" she asked

" I don't know. I'm sorry I'm just not thinking today. Please show me to my room," I told her.

I heard footsteps in the hallway. A little while later Levi was in the doorway by the girl. "Mikeasa get out" he said to the girl " I need to talk to Eren and... His friend that I heard nothing about. " She knodded, and walked away. Levi walked inside and crouched down to our level. "Eren what are you doing in my room?", Crap! We're in the captains room.

"I'm so sorry sir," I said blushing out of my mind.

"But that's not what I want to talk to you about. I want to ask who is your friend, and how long was she a cadiet? I also want to ask why are you going insane?"

"I'm not going insane. I know who I am. Do you know who you are?"

" What are you talking about again? Look I don't have time for this bullshit. So when you want to actually make sense talk to me. Now get out of my room!"

We got out, and went down the hallway. I had nowhere to go. I don't know this place like this 'Eren' guy did. Now I wonder should we help? I feel bad if I just see these people wasting their lives. Not there fake lives their real ones. Their body is probably rotting as we know it. Tomorrow! Tomorrow is the day I'm going to tell them. The truth about this place. If I tell the truth maybe they won't have to fear life anymore.

"Hey," Asuna smiled. "Don't think to hard about this. I don't want you to get sick."

"I won't," I held her waist as she put her head on my shoulder. We walked down the hallway, and I found this guy with blonde hair. He ran to me, and acted like I was his best friend. Should I know him?

"Eren who is this? " He asked

"This is Asuna, " I introduced her, "And she is new here." Why do I keep lying to them? This is no good, but yet I still do it. Why? I need to tell them the truth, but I can't.

He smiled, and held out his hand. "I'm Armin. Nice to meet you." Thank God he said his name.

Asuna grabbed his hand, and shook it. "Nice to meet you." She smiled in reply.

"Do you want to eat dinner with Mikeasa and I?" he asked me.

Who is Mikeasa again? She's the girl. "Okay," I said.

...

After dinner we got shown to our rooms. We had another mission tomorrow. Titans are not hard to kill. Should I let them get eaten? I should probably tell them so the don't have all the pain, and trauma of being ate. I layed my head on Eren's bed. Eren I will find you.

...

The cold air flew threw my hair as I jumped off my horse, and killed the titan. Asuna was right behind me, and we teamed up to kill more titans. Piles upon piles of titans layed. Asuna and I make a perfect team. Levi caught up with us.

"You...you guys... are good" Levi said trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks sir," Asuna bowed.

"She's plight unlike you," Levi told me.

"But-" Levi cut me off.

"We need to head ba-" Levi told us before seeing a titan far away coming our direction. This didn't look like an ordinary titan though. It was like four times taller, and it was skinless. "Everyone retreat. It's the colossal. " we all remained still " NOW! " Levi shot a flare gun in the air.

Asuna and looked at each other, and knew actually what to do. We're going to kill this this colossal. We glided through the air when we heard the faint scream of Levi, "Get back here! Stop being an idiot! "

We ignored him as we got closer to the colossal. The colossal grabbed Asuna as I screamed, "LET HER GO!" Like it could understand me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I cut the fingers of the collasial, and it dropped Asuna. I swung down, and caught her. I swung back up to it's neck, and sliced it. I missed it slightly when I heard a faint scream. Asuna seemed to hear it too because she jumped out of my arm, and swung to the titan's shoulder. I jumped on the other shoulder, and cut open the neck to see a guy with brown hair. His face was in the titan like he was sleeping on his stomach. I pulled him out, and Asuna and I swung him to the ground. The corpse of the titan fell.

I sat on the ground with the guy laying in my lap. He was unconscious, and his leg was bleeding. I must've sliced his leg by mistake when I tried killing the titan. Asuna was in front of me when the guy started to come to. He looked up at me. "Who are you? ", he asked.

"It doesn't matter. I need you to answer questions I have," I said raising my voice.

"What if I say no."

"I'll tell everyone you came out of a titan. "

"Playing dirty..I like it. Okay what do you want to know?"

"First of all. Who are you? "

"I'm Bertholdt Hoover. "

"Are you a cadet? "

"Yes "

"Then why are you a titan? "

"I'm a shifter."

"How are you a shifter? Were there a glitch in the process of reality and this world ?"

"Wait you know about the real world? "

"Well yeah."

"Okay this is going to be easier to explain. When you log into this world. Which is called 'Attack on Titan." 1 out of 50 people have there memory of the old world."

"Why are you telling me this? "

"Because the creator of Attack on Titan had a glitch where people remembered about there old life. So the creator fixed it by giving them the power of being a titan/human. That's called a shifter. If they have this power. They wouldn't want to log out. It worked I don't want to leave."

"Why does this creator want everyone here?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. "

"That's wrong! Your real body is rotting. "

"Relax...Time is also different here. One year equals one day in the real world. We can be here for our whole lives, and not even be six months. "

"What happens when you die?"

"You go back to the real world unharmed. "

"But you still have the trauma. "

"Well not me."

"I'm telling everyone about this, and freeing them from fear."

"You can't. I won't let you."

I rolled him off me as he landed on his back. "Who is going to stop me," I kicked him in his face. He pass out, and I got up. I turned to Asuna. "Can you help me get him out of here."

"Yes," she nodded.

I grabbed one arm of Hoover, and Asuna grabbed the other arm. We flew back, and Levi was the only one there. There was one wagon. "Where is everyone? " I asked.

He looked at Hoover, and then sighed. "I told everyone to go back so they won't be hurt, and I waited for you guys to be safe. So why is Hoover with you?"

"He was fighting the Colossal when we got there. We killed it, but Hoover got hurt in the process. "

"You actually killed that thing! Nice job."

We put Hoover in the wagon, and we got in with him. Levi drove the wagon back to the castle. This was a perfect time to tell everyone because everyone was clustered.

I jumped off the wagon. "HEY!" I screamed to get everyone's attention. When everyone was silent I continued to speak. "Do you want to get out of here?"

I knew I said that wrong because everyone had the most confused face. "What do you mean?", Levi asked crossing his arms.

"This world is fake. You are in a video game right now, and you lost your memory."

"Um... Jaeger," Levi sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I know what you thinking. That I'm insane, but I'm not. I swear to god I'm not. "

"Okay Jaeger..You need rest "

"Listen to me! You are not in the real world. You are trapped in a fake one called 'Attack on Titan.'"

"Do you know how crazy you sound? " I heard whispered in my ear. I turned to see Hoover.

"I will convince these people. I will set them free, and you can't stop me!" Hoover walked in front of me, and smirked. "I'm not stopping you, but do you think anyone will believe you?"

I frowned while pulling out my sword. I lingered towards him, and jabbed the sword into his chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? " Levi screamed.

"Look!" I said. Hoover legs were disappearing as he faded away completely. "You see! This reality isn't real. If this was real. His body would be here."

"Well..." Levi sighed. "How would we leave?"

Finally! "Okay who wants to leave?" I asked. Three fourths of everyone raised there hand. "Okay who wants to keep in touch after this." Half of the people raised there hand. I opened the virtual keyboard when I started to type. "Okay I'm going to download my phone number in your minds. When you wake up just call me, and I'll find a meeting place."

"What's a phone?" A distance voice said.

"You'll know when you wake up."

"Will there be alcohol in the 'real world'? " Levi asked.

"Yeah. Okay I'll log you guys out. Prepare to be free." I smiled. I clicked a couple of buttons, and then everyone that wanted to leave disappeared.

"We did the right thing. " Asuna smiled.

I pulled her closed to me, and hugged her. "Yeah I guess we did." I kissed her cheek as we logged ourselves out.

...

 **Hello! If you have ideas for this fanfiction or a different one then rreview. If you want me to write a whole different one i would need an anime and a character. Review it and I'll do my best.q**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up on my bed. I pulled off my helmet, and put it on my table. I looked at my cell phone, and there wasn't any calls. I guess they actually don't know what a phone is. I stuck the cell in my pocket, and went downstairs.

Kirigaya was in the kitchen. She smiled when she saw me. "I'm glad you came out because you were in there for a long time. I was getting a little worried, " she laughed.

"Yeah I'm-" my phone buzzed in my pocket. "One second. " I told Kirigaya. "Hello""Uh huh" "Okay""I'll meet you at the bar.""See you there." I hung up the phone, and put it in my pocket. It was Levi, and he lived near my area. "I have to go." I said to Kirigaya.

"But why? Can we hang like we used to?"

"Not today."

She grabbed my arm, and pulled me closer. I lost my balance, and we fell into the ground. "I'm sorry." she said getting up. She held out her hand for me to grab it, and help me up. I decline the offer, and helped myself up.

"Just leave me alone. " I yelled leaving the room, and the house.

...

When I got to the bar. Levi was sitting on one of the stools drinking a beer. I awkwardly strolled over there sitting on a stool that was next to him. "So what's your job?" I asked.

He stopped drinking the beer as he set the bottle on the table. He moved his eyes to make contact with mine. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you have your memory back?"

"No. All I know is that I'm rich. I have a big house, and I live alone. I just find out what a phone is. I'm still adapting to life here."

"Well maybe you need time to remember things"

"Yeah I hope."

I took a long look at Levi. He had a different appearance than the one I saw on Attack on Titan. He was thinner, and paler. "Hey do you want food? I'll pay." I said.

He frowned, and rolled his eyes. "Did you listen to anything that I said? I'm rich, I can take care of myself. " The bartender put down three plates in front of Levi. The first plate was noodles with Alfredo lightly dusted with cheese. The second plate was chicken with veggies, and the third plate was a hamburger with fries. "Plus," he smiled "I already ordered."

I laughed a little when he started to dig into his food. He ate half a plate before I realized it. "Wow you are hungry, " I said.

He stopped eating for a second when he asked, "Do you want to order something? I'll pay for you. "

"I'm okay. But thanks," the phone in my pocket rang. It was my sister. I got up, and walked outside. "What?""Huh?""Okay""Why you telling me this?""Oh""I love you too""bye" I hung up the phone, and placed it in my pocket. She asked me to go to her friends. I don't care. Just be back by dark.

I walked back inside, and Levi was standing up picking his teeth with a toothpick. He slammed a chunk of money on the counter, and placed his hands in his pockets. He walked over in my direction. "Ready?" he asked.

"I was only out there for a couple minutes. How did you eat all that food?" I asked.

"Does it really matter?"

"I guess not. So where you going? "

"Can I go to your house until I get my memory back?"

"Sure if you remember quick. "

It's been three hours, and Levi still hasn't got his memory back. It's dark, and my sister isn't back. I called her, and it went to voice mail. Now I'm very worried. I turned to Levi who was on my bed laying. He was looking at the ceiling, and looked like he was in his own little world. "Hey," I said. "Is it okay if I go look for my sister?"

Levi sat up with his legs still straight. "Do you need any help?" he asked in a tired voice.

"I'll be okay."

He nodded, and let his head drop back on my pillow.

... I searched the streets, but no sign of her. The rain started to fall. What if she is at her friend? I shouldn't worry. I turned around, and collided with someone.

"Kirigaya?" I asked.

"Kirito?" she said.

I got up, and then helped her up. "What's hard about coming back before dark?"

"I'm sorry, my friend needed my help for school. It just took longer than expected."

"Whatever," I took off my coat, and lifted it over Kirigaya and I. We walked home, and when I got there we were soaked. I changed my clothes, and then went back to Levi who reading one of my books. "What book are you reading? "

Levi closed the book, setting it next to him. He sat up, and swung his legs to the ground. "Just a random one I found. Did you find your sister? "

"Yeah, she had to stay late at her friend's. She was helping her friend with school. "

"Are you sure?"

I sat on the bed next to him. "What do you mean?"

He leaned to my ear when he whispered, "Do you know there's a thing called lying."

"You think she's lying? "

"Well... I'm not saying anything. I just wouldn't believe her so easily."

"She is my sister. Of course I'll believe her."

"Ok Ok..but what if her friend is a boy, and they had fun."

"You're crazy. "

"am I?"

"Stop it"

"Fine I'm just saying that you need to be careful, and be a brother. "

"I took you here to get your memory back not give me therapy. "

He layed down and smirked, "Fine you win ...just get some sleep." he patted the space next to him.

l layed next to him with our backs together. Is he right? No I trust my sister. It's her life anyway.

...

When I woke up Levi was still asleep. I got up, and went into the kitchen. I made tea, and poured it into three tea cups. I heard the door slam from my sister's room. She walked by me, and grabbed one of the tea cups. I was going to say something, but she went back into her room. I took the two cups, and went into my room. Levi was still asleep when I shook his back with my foot. He squinted for I little bit, and then he got up. He stretched, and then I handed him the cup. "What is this for?" he asked.

"It's tea. I thought you may want some."

He took a sip, "Well thank you." ...

After tea I did dishes. I heard a thud coming from the living room as I sprinted there. My sister layed there unconscious on the ground. I kneeled by her. "Hey" I shook her. "Hey get up." I shook her again. "If this is a joke it's not funny." She didn't wake up. I felt her forehead, and she was boiling hot. I put her arm around my neck, and carried her to her room when I layed her on her bed. Should I call a doctor, or is this just the flu?

"What's wrong with her?" asked Levi who was in the doorway clinching the sides of the frame.

"She has a fever."

"Did she get it from her boyfriend. "

"Not this... "

"Think about it. She's fine yesterday. She goes to her 'friend's', and then the next day she get's sick."

"She was also in the rain."

"So were you."

"But... It could...nevermind"

"I'm right am I?"

"No you're not! Just watch her I'll be right back. "

"Where you going? "

"Getting medicine at the store. "

"Aren't you sweet."

"Shut up."

I went to the store, and grabbed her medicine. When I walked home I went by the bar, and I heard, "What is your name." from the bartender.

I turned. I looked through the doorway, and saw a guy with brown hair talking to the bartender. He had green eyes, and looked my height. He wore a light green long sleeve shirt with brown suspenders. He had white pants with a brown belt that covered his waist with brown boots on . He chugged his shot, and set down the glass on the counter. "I'm Eren Jaeger. " he responded with a sigh.

"Well Eren you order will be done in thirty minutes. Fill free to leave, and come back."

"Okay, but I'll pay you now. grabbed " he set down a couple of ones, and a five.

I walked a couple of feet so he couldn't see me past the doorway. I knew I would find Eren, but not this easy. I set down the medicine by the building. As soon as I saw Eren walk out the door. I his shoulders, and flung him into the wall.

"I need answers. " I yelled. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"And what if I say no, " he smirked.

"Okay you're going to tell me what you know."

"No. I don't know have to."

"Okay do you want to tell me before I kick the living shit out of you, or after?"

"Uhh before. "

"You're getting smarter. "

He laughed when I let go of him. I picked up the medicine, and put it in my pocket.

"So what do you want to know?" Eren asked.

"Attack on Titan. "

His eyes got wide when he looked at the sky. Avoiding any type of eye contact "Attack on Titan? I don't know what-"

"Save it! When people saw me they kept calling me Eren in that land. I found you...so answer. "

"Well I kind of created Attack on Titan."

I slapped him, "Explain."

He rubbed his cheek, "Dude..."

"Just explain! I need answers."

Eren huffed, as he paced, "Well let's just say I'm a man of destruction. I love seeing blood, and people getting murdered. The ooze of the maroon substance sends joy throughout body. Obviously I can't kill people in this world, so I created Attack on Titan. I washed out the memory out if anyone who plays. I change time, so they can live a life tine in 1 year. I made myself the dominant, a shifter, then there was a glitch. People remembered, they remembered me. So I programmed those people to have the ability to shift also, however, I had to flee to the real world. To avoid commotion. I don't know why people call me you, maybe you vessel in the game looks and sound the same?"

"You f#cking sicko," I clinched my teeth.

He laughed with the madness coating his vocal chords. He slithered around me as if he was gliding on ice, "OF course I am. I can't control it. I tried, I tried, oh how I tried. I want to be normal, but I stopped fighting. The inner demo-, " he scoffed, "No..the inner titan, and I release in the game. Don't act like your perfect, because you're no better then me."

I froze, "I'm way better then you."

He rolled his eyes, and lingered away leaving me in the shadows, not turning his back he snickered, "Next time kid. Don't answer a question that's not yours. It'll save you so much time. So much pain, " and with that he vanished, but I kept my trail on him. He'll see, the answer of my own question is him, Eren Jaeger.


	6. Hey

Hey dudes and dudetts,

I totally forgot about this work if you can call it that.

I really grew as a writer since then.

I wasn't going to keep going with this because I'm sorta embarrassed, however, if you want me to. I will. Just kinda weird is all.

-Rabbitbat123 :)


End file.
